No War Story
by mockingjay4610
Summary: I know this is cliche, but what's wrong with a little cliche? The title says it all. This is a story on what Tris's life would be like if the war never happened. It's super fun 80% of the time, but what happens in that 20%? Hm? Tris might be begging for a war with all this drama! Rated T for language.


**Tris's POV**

_1)Tris Prior_

_2)Uriah Pedrad_

_3)Lynn Smith_

_4)Marlene Andrews_

_5)Will Johnson_

_6)Christina Kravitz_

_7)Sabrina Collins_

_8)Jake Collins_

_9)Jimmy Chance_

_10)Carter Jacobs_

I made it into Dauntless and ranked first! Even better Molly and Drew didn't make it! I run up to Tobias and kiss him not caring that everyone is watching us. I hear Christina squeal behind me so I whip around to find her and Will exchanging money with Uriah and Lynn. I raise an eyebrow and they just smirk. I laugh and kiss Tobias again. I have nothing to worry about, Peter's gone, he was arrested for attempted murder, stabbing Edward in the eye, 8 assaults back in Candor, 3 robberies, and some other stuff they weren't aloud to tell us about. Apparently, he answered to the name Rico Lopez. We didn't even wanna know. Tomorrow is the Job Choosing Ceremony. I know exactly what I wanna be.

* * *

"TRIS!" Christina yells at me.

"Five more minutes."

"Nope. I have to get you ready for the Job Choosing Ceremony."

"But that's not a formal event."

"Yes but I wanna make you look good."

I groan and reluctantly get up. I knew I wouldn't win the argument.

* * *

"Finished." Christina takes the blanket off of the mirror. I look stunning. Of course I couldn't be pretty but I like it. She put on eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes pop and bright red lipstick. I had on a black tulle skirt and a black strapless top with a black leather jacket. I have on 4-inch black stilettos and spiky bracelets. I see we have 5 minutes to get there so I tell her and her eyes widen. We run through the Pit muttering apologies to whoever we bump into. I stumble a bit because of my shoes but luckily, I'm good at balancing so I don't fall. We get there with 1 minute and 46 seconds to spare. I take a seat in between Tobias and Uriah. Max goes up on stage and calls me up on stage.

"I'll be a leader and train transfers with Four." I say. Max nods and gives me 4 keys, 1 for my apartment, a spare for my apartment, 1 for the training room, and 1 that'll open almost any door in the compound.

* * *

In the end, the jobs were like this.

_Uriah-Ambassedor and Dauntless born trainer_

_Lynn-Entertainment fighter_

_Marlene-Nurse_

_Will-Control room_

_Christina-Fashion designer and Dauntless born trainer_

The last 4 are working at the fence by choice. Sabrina could've worked in the compound but I don't think she wanted to be away from her brother, boyfriend, and best friend. I go to my apartment and I am amazed. It's huge. In the kitchen there's a granite island and other appliances I'd need. There's 1 master bedroom, 1 bedroom, 2 guest rooms, a work room, a living room, a dining room, and a family room. There's a bathroom connected to the master, a bathroom across the hall from a guest room, one in the work room, and one next to the bedroom. I go in the master bedroom and see Chrissy's been here.

_Tris,_

_ I've furnished your apartment already, as you can tell. I bought all your makeup and clothes. Your walk-in closet is huge, I hope you like it. Your makeup is at your vanity in the bathroom. I knew you were gonna pick leader so I had Max give me a spare because I assumed you'd wanna give Four the spare you got. (-; You're gonna be a great leader._

_Xoxo,_

_ Christina_

My bed is a huge king in the shape of a circle with a canopy, all black of course. The walls are painted purple and black and the ceiling has a galaxy patterned wall paper on it. The pillows on my bed are black and fluffy. There's also some purple hearts on them. My nightstand is black with a light purple lamp on it. At the foot of my bed there's a brown chest with gold buckles. I also have a flat screen TV in here. There's a TV in the living room, kitchen, family room, and work room. I run to Christina to thank her.

* * *

"Why?" I whine.

"You wanted to thank me." Christina smirks.

"Fine, you know what, I'm just gonna be your permanent barbie doll."

"What?!"

"I'm getting sick of fighting you on this. From now on you have my permission to do whatever as long as it's not too slutty."

She squeals and hugs me. I laugh and roll my eyes. She drags me to the bathroom and the torture begins. She puts on foundation, then does my eyebrows, then curls my eyelashes and puts on mascara. After that she does a smokey eye and applies the blush. She then puts on light pink lipstick and golden lipgloss. I think it looks good on me. Dark eyes and light lips. She gets out some scissors and hair dye. I look at her weirdly.

"Please!" She begs. I play our argument through our mind and sigh.

"You are so freaking lucky you are my best friend and are a fashion guru." I say.

"So I take that as a...?"

"Yes, you can do your little beauty shit on my hair."

She squeals and gets to work. She won't let me look into the mirror until she's done. I feel a ton of my hair fall off. I'm not worried though. I completely trust Christina. I feel some wet stuff which I imagine is dye. Let's hope Christina didn't mess up. She lets it sit for how long, I don't know. While we're waiting we're talking about relationship crap. She knows about my fear of...um...intimacy, so she doesn't push on that subject. When she finishes with my hair she curls it and then does the big revealing... I love it! I look truly Dauntless. She put purple highlights in my hair and now it's just below my shoulders instead of to the small of my back. I hug her and squeal.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome Trissy Poo but do you mind? I need to breath."

"Oops. Sorry."

I release her and she gasps. After about a minute of panting she starts on herself. It takes her about half an hour for her to pick out "the perfect outfit" and an hour to do her makeup. She's wearing a strapless black dress with white stripes on the bottom and a cropped white jean jacket with rhinestones on it. She's wearing purple stilettos and a purple butterfly clip. She put on purple eyeshadow, glitter eyeliner, glitter mascara, and purple lipstick with pink lip gloss. She hands me a leather halter top dress and black stilettos for me to put on. I go into the bathroom to change and close the door but before it's fully closed something flies in. The door shuts immediately and I see what she threw in. A lacy black pushup bra and a matching thong.

"CHRISTINA!" I shout furiously.

"You agreed to be my barbie doll," she says. I sigh, knowing I won't win this one. She wins a lot of arguments cause she's an ex-Candor.

I throw on the clothes and grab a cropped leather jacket. She asks me if I put on the bra and thong and makes me show her that I did. I roll my eyes and show her. She squeals then we're out the door. When we get to the banquet I see Uriah and Marlene making out with Marlene in the corner, same with Zeke and Shauna only the other corner. Lynn is sitting on top of a bruised and bloody girl. What the hell? I go over to them with Christina still in shock, trailing behind me.

"Lynn, I know you're a true Dauntless with black running through your veins but what did she do?!" I ask. The girl is half dead.

"I was helping out a friend. You and Four more specifically." Lynn replies.

"Me? And Four? What did she do?" I ask.

"Well, I'm talking to Four while the others were playing tonsil hockey when this girl comes up to us. She starts talking smack about me because she thinks I'm his girlfriend. Then I tell her you're his girlfriend and she starts calling you a 12 year old midget. She kisses Four and we start fighting. Four was gonna help but saw me beat the crap out of her and he ran away to wash his mouth and brush his teeth and now we're here."

"Okay, two questions. Who is this girl and how did you not get ranked first?"

"Uh...I think her name is Julia. She ranked 7 in her initiation, she was the year before us and after Four. She barley made it into Dauntless in the fighting stage and managed to do better in stage 2. Actually she should've been kicked out the first stage but there was a chasm jumper and a runaway. There were 2 chasm jumpers in stage 2 so she passed there too. She was just lucky there were so many suicidal people. As for your second question, I suck at facing my fears. I ranked first in fighting with Uriah behind me but he kicked butt in stage 2."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Lynn."

"My pleasure. She said some pretty bitchy stuff to me. Besides, the guys should be here any minute to take her away."

"What? What do you mean? What guys?"

"Oh yeah, she's an escapee from a mental institution. A nicer word for insane asylum."

"Wow, okay."


End file.
